<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] "for that which grows" by whiplash by Fringuello</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391587">[Podfic] "for that which grows" by whiplash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fringuello/pseuds/Fringuello'>Fringuello</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fringuello/pseuds/Fringuello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch has a bad day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] "for that which grows" by whiplash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/323061">for that which grows</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiplash/pseuds/whiplash">whiplash</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014925">July Prompt 2020: Corona Creativity!</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida">Zaniida</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to give podficcing a try, starting with a short story that I have long admired.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-970531944">Fringuello</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-970531944/for-that-which-grows/s-i6cupzDAfQB">For That Which Grows</a></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In the notes that accompany the story, whiplash mentions having the Swedish poet Karin Boye in mind.  Specifically, the author was referring to Boyes' poem <i>"Ja visst gör det ont"</i>; in the version that whiplash has posted on fanfiction.net, the story ends with a translation of the first stanza of the poem.  You can read an English translation at <a href="https://www.karinboye.se/verk/dikter/dikter-engelska/of-course-it-hurts.shtml">Of Course It Hurts</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>